Toe to Toe
by COULK
Summary: Ice Skaters don't always have it easy and its worse when you add hockey players into the mix, with first inmpression and broken noses its all good, better than it sounds, and for chapter 4 I know Naruto's not there I fixed that in Chapter 5!
1. Shika kun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Toe to Toe**

**Thoughts**

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata are figure skaters well on their way to the top, but what happens when the new hockey team shows up and they start to fall for the 4 star players along with the rest of the female population. Mainly Ino/Shika, slight Saku/Sas, Hina/Naru Neji/Ten

Girl's locker room

"Sakura have you seen my guards I can't find them any where," A tall blonde girl asks a pinked haired girl as she searches the locker room

"No I haven't Ino I be you left them on the ledge again," Sakura yells back as she changes out of her red halter skating dress and into normal clothes,

"Maybe…I'll go check, Hinata do I look okay?" Ino asks before going outside

Examining Ino's short purple skating skirt and black tank top she says, "You look fine just pull down your skirt a little bit its really short," (Note: Hinata doesn't stutter in the fic)

"Thanks Hina you're the best," the blonde says as she leaves the locker room

Boy's locker room

"Are you guys almost done?" a pineapple head asks impatiently, "Because you guys take forever to tie you skates,"

"It's not my fault its Teme's he got here late and he had my skates," Naruto shouts

"Troublesome, I'll meet you outside," Shikamaru says as he leaves but then he turns around and asks, "Where's Neji?"

"Last time I saw him he was arguing with a girl with 2 buns in her hair," Sasuke says

"Oh okay," Shikamaru says and leaves the locker room

Outside of the locker room

Shikamaru had just stepped out of the locker room when he sees something blonde run by, nearly trampling him in the process, "Hey watch were you're going you troublesome women," Shikamaru yells

The blonde girl stops "What did you call me?"

"Troublesome, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Shikamaru retorted

"Why you little…wait what the hell are you doing here anyway, I don't remember there being a hockey team here," Ino asks the boy

"They just started one," Shikamaru answers

"Oh, well have you seen a pair of purple guards anywhere?" Ino asks

"No," Shikamaru says

"Well if you do can you tell me," Ino asks

"Sure," Shikamaru says

"Oh by the way my name is Yamanaka Ino, what's yours?"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"We see you around Shika," Ino yells over her shoulder as she continues her search

"Don't call me that it sounds girly," Shikamaru yells back

"Well I like it," Ino yells back

Ino's POV

**He was hot, but a total jerk and lazy he didn't even try to help me out…hey that's TenTen!**

Shikamaru's POV

**She was cute but way to troublesome and loud I don't think I'll be able to hear out of my right ear for a while and Shika where the hell did she get Shika? Oh well there's Neji,**

Normal POV

"What are you talking about I still have a good 15 minutes before I have to get off." TenTen screams at some boy

"No you have to get off now so the hockey team can warm-up," Neji says back calmly

"Says who," TenTen asks

"Me,"

"What kind of authority do you are here, you're new you have no idea how this place works,"

"You're acting like a five-year-old…" Neji trails off

"TenTen, my name is TenTen," TenTen

"Okay Miss TenTen…GET OFF MY ICE," Neji

"IT'S NOT YOURS," TenTen screams and punches him in the nose

"Go TenTen, but why the nose he was cute its a shame he has to wear bandages now," Ino says skating over to them

"I'm not unconscious you know I can hear every thing you're saying," Neji says getting up holding his nose

"Yeah what's your point," Ino asks crossing her arms

"That you shouldn't talk about people when they are standing right next to you," Neji says

"Well…" Ino says

"Neji," Neji says

"Well Neji last time I checked you were laying on the ground, so excuse me if I didn't see you stand up," Ino says pouting slightly.

"What ever its been 15 minutes so off," Neji says

"Fine we're going," TenTen says pulling Ino along with her.

"Hi, Shika," Ino says waving excitedly to a boy walking out of the locker room with 3 other boys

"Shika?" The blonde next to him asks raising an eyebrow questioningly

"Don't ask," he says to the boys next to him as he waves back to the blonde girl as they get on the ice to start practice.

A/N: So this is dedicated to my grandfather who in dying from cancer because he's never had the chance to watch me skate and probably never will, so I hope you liked it and Read and Review!


	2. Payment

Disclaimer: I don't own it, duh

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it

**Toe to Toe**

**Thoughts**

**Payment**

Hockey practice

"Heads up," Naruto shouts at practice

"What…Ow…Naruto," Shika yells rubbing his head

"What I yelled heads up, you all heard me right…right, come on guys back me up here, I don't want to die I'm still young and I really want to ask Neji's cousin out first," Naruto pleads on his knees in the ice to Shikamaru,

"What did you say about my cousin?" Neji all but growls

"Hehe funny story actually," Naruto, says with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head

"You know what I'm not going to kill you," Shikamaru says

"Oh thank g-d," Naruto says getting up

"I'll let Neji do it, to troublesome," Shika says

"What do you mean troublesome am I not worth your time am I not good enough for you after all my hard work you're just going to walk away from me just like that," Naruto says getting way over worked about such a little thing

"Well yeah," Shika says shrugging slightly

"Now back to business, Uzumaki get your ass over here," Neji says evilly cracking his knuckles

With the Girls

"Who was that boy you were talking to Tenny," Sakura asks nudging her slightly

"Neji, Hinata's cousin," TenTen says, "Oh and who you callin Tenny," and she hits her in the head

"You mean the string bean pimple faced freak, wow he turned out nice you should ask his out," Ino says (sudden change in attitude) (No offense to Neji lovers I love his too)

"Not if he was the last string bean on earth," TenTen says stubbornly

"We should call him that from now," Ino says

"He'll hate it," Hinata says thinking out loud

"Than its perfect," TenTen says rubbing her hands together evilly

"She scares me sometimes," Sakura whispers to Ino about TenTen

"I know what you mean," Ino whispers back

"What are we whispering about?" TenTen asks butting into the conversation

"Nothing." The two girls say simultaneously

"Oh okay carry on," TenTen says and goes back to her evilness

"We have 20 minutes what do you want to do," Hinata asks coming back into the picture

"STARBUCKS" TenTen and Sakura say/scream (A/N I am a Starbucks fan I go almost every time I skate which is like 4 times a week)(A/N TenTen is over her evilness, finally)

"Okay I'll go ask Shika-kun if he wants anything," Ino says walking towards the boys

"So its kun now, jeez girl you move fast you just met him like 5 minutes ago," Sakura says to her

"For your information it was 20 minutes ago, thank you very much," Ino says hands on hips

"Just go to your man and give him a big kiss while you're there," Sakura teases

"He's not my man," Ino says," At least not yet," she mutters,

"What was that Ino I didn't quite catch that last statement," Sakura asked

On the Ice (well near it)

"Hey Shika-kun," Ino said and waved

"Ooh **Shika-kun** your girlfriend's calling you," a boy named Riku teased

"What Ino, can't you see I'm busy," Shikamaru asks, then as an after thought, "Troublesome woman,"

"Why you little," Ino says and punches him in the head

"Ooh snap," was heard in the background

"Shut up, Genya, and get back to practice," Shikamaru yells back holding his head

"Yes, Skiamaru-sempia," Genya says

"Now you better?" Shikanmaru asks still holding his head

"Yes, I don't know what came over me, I jut had an over powering urge to hit you," Ino says sheepishly

"I've heard that before," Shikamaru says

"Oh yeah, me and the girls are going to Starbucks and I was wondering if you wanted anything?" Ino asks

"Honestly Ino is that what you interrupted my practice for?" Shikamaru asks ticked off

"Well yeah and to do this," Ino says and gives his a quick kiss on the cheek, "Is that enough for hitting you?"

"Plenty," Shikamaru says still in a daze, his hand on his cheek

"Well I'll talk to after practice, see you later Shika-kun," Ino says as she heads back towards the locker room

The rest of the hockey team just gawks at him, "What," he asks

"Didn't you just meet her?" Naruto asks rather loudly

"Yeah so?" Shikamaru asks

"And she just kissed you for no reason," Neji asks

"No, it was payment," Shikamaru says truthfully

"What did you call her troublesome?" Sasuke asks actually interested for once

"Maybe," Shikamaru says and goes back to the rest of the team to continue on with practice

With the Girls

"What's with you you're all ditzy all of a sudden?" Hinata asks Ino on the way to Starbucks

"I kissed him," Ino says fingering her lips

"YOU WHAT, I was just kidding when I said that you know," Sakura exclaims half surprised half defensively

A/N I hope you liked it, review soon and It's still dedicated to my grandfather because I'm going to see his tomorrow!


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I sure wish I did

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Toe** **to** **Toe**

Starbucks

"I can't believe you kissed him, what did you just walk up and kiss him?" Hinata asks curiously

"Well sort of butt not really," Ino says think over the resent events

"Was he any good," TenTen asks

"What, I don't know," Ino says shocked that her friend would ask such a bold question

""What do mean you don't know, you just said you kissed him," TenTen says exasperatedly

"When did I say it was on the lips, it was on the cheek," Ino screams at TenTen

"I hate to interrupt ladies but first of all what do you want to drink and could keep your voices down you're disrupting the other customers," the drink man said

"Oh yeah, I'll have a strawberry & crème frappichino," Sakura ordered, " 1 green tea, 1 chocolate chip frappichino, and an iced latte,"

"I that all," the drink man asked,

"Yes thank you," Sakura says sweetly

"$10.19," the drink man says

"Here you go." Sakura gives him the money

"Thanks and have a nice day," the drink man says

"See you tomorrow," Ino says waving as they walk out the door drinks in hand

Walking back to the rink

"Now back to our original discussion." TenTen says slyly

"And what would that be," Ino asks innocently as she silently prays that it not what she thinks it is,

"You kissing that boy, of course," Sakura says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

'Damn' Ino exclaims in her head

"Well enough about me, I saw a certain blonde boy checking out Hinata," Ino says in a desperate attempt to change the subject, also ignoring the fact that Sakura called Shikamaru that boy

"You mean Naruto," Sakura asks curiously

""Sure," Ino says taking a sip of her latte

"It's possible," Sakura says also taking a drink

"Wait how do you know him, just curious?" Hinata asks

"He's my next-door-neighbor," Sakura says shrugging

"Oh," TenTen says

"So anyways," Ino says trying to ignore the awkward silence

"I really think he checked out Hinata," TenTen insists not wanting to be left out of the conversation

"He's a total pervert so he probably was," Sakura says

"No Naruto-kun is really sweet," Hinata, says defensively well for Naruto at least

"You really like him don't you?" Ino asks

"Yes" Hinata says pushing he fingers together nervously

"Awe how cute, Hinata, has a crush," Sakura cooed

"Guys stop you're embarrassing the poor girl," TenTen says

"Don't worry I'll get Shika-kun to set you up with him," Ino says putting her arm around the smaller girl

"Come on slow pokes, Tsundae-sensei will kill us if we're late again," TenTen says coxing them along, "And we all know Ino takes the longest," she adds jokingly

"Hey that's not funny," Ino screams chasing them inside where she bumps into one unsuspecting boy

"Watch where you're going ino," Shikamaru says obviously annoyed

"Oh Shika-kun just the person I wanted to see," Ino exclaims latching onto his arm

"What, I'm kind of busy right now," Shikamaru says in a bored tone

"Could you maybe set Naruto and Hinata up together," Ino says giving him puppy dog eyes

"No to troublesome," Shikamaru says shaking her off (or at least trying to)

"Why you," ino says, "Can't you at least try?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this love fest, you're distracting my student and she needs to get going," Tsundae says eyeing Shikamaru up and down

"Yes Tsundae-sensei," Ino says giving Shikamaru a quick kiss on the cheek

"Stop with the kissing, you damn troublesome woman," Shikamaru says whipping it off

"Shut up you know you like it," Ino yells from the door way to the locker room

Boys

"Man you get all the girls," Naruto whines

'Just ask out Neji's cousin already," Shikamaru says walking into the locker room

"Thank you," he hears a girl yell from outside

"Stop ease dropping, you damn troublesome woman," Shikamaru yells at Ino

"Awe they're having a lovers spat," Riku and Tami coo as he walks towards his locker in the last row cursing Kakashi for giving his one so far back

A/N next chapter I'll post teams and stuff like that I'll update as soon as I can

Ja Ne


	4. Teams

Thanks to all who reviewed

Okay this is just the different teams

**Toe to Toe**

Teams:

Kohana

Coach: Kakashi

Strategist/defense: Shikamaru (15)

Offense: Sasuke (15)

Defense/captain: Neji (16)

Defense/Goalie: Shino (15)

Defense/co-captain: Lee (16)

Offense: Kiba (15)

Offense: Riku (15)

Offense: Genya (15)

Defense: Tamyuu (15)

Scorekeeper/sub goalie: Chouji (15)

Sub/water boy: Naruto (15)

Mascot: Akamaru

Sound

Coach: Oro

Strategist/Captain/offense: Kabuto

Offense: Kin

Defense: Kimimaro

Defense: Tayuua

Offense: Sakon

Offense: Kioumaru

Defense: Jiroubu

Defense/Goalie: Jiguma

Offense: Hanzaki

Mascot: Snake

Akatsuki

Coach: Itachi

Offense/Strategist: Zabuza

Defense/Goalie: Haku

Defense: Kisame

Offense: Deidara

Defense: Sasori

Offense: Zetsu

Defense: Yura

Offense: Tobi

Defense: Arashi

Offense: Kagero

Mascot: Sharingan

There are other teams but they are OC teams so I won't name them or anything

Read and Review for other chapters please or else I'll discontinue this fic (just kidding)

Ja Ne for now!!!!!!!


	5. Digits

**Thanks to all who reviewed and for hikarigirl, I did that for him so I agree that it was a good idea,**

**For those who are confused Naruto is a sub/water boy (it was my Brother's idea), if you have a suggestions on what he should do, or any suggestions for my story that you think would make it better let me know **

**Toe to Toe**

Girls:

"What took you so long?" Hinata asks taking a sip of her tea

"I was getting you a boyfriend, courtesy of Shika-kun," Ino says which causes Hinata to spit out her drink all over the place and ask nervously, "You set me up with Shikamaru-san?"

"Of course not he's mine, I got Shika-kun to set you up with Naruto, isn't that what you wanted?" Ino asks confused

"Yes, but I wanted him to like me, not get threatened into asking me out," Hinata says

"I can't believe you, Hinata, thinking that I would do such a terrible thing," Ino exclaims her hands on her heart for dramatic effect

"I expected this out of Ino, but Hinata I'm surprised," A new voice says and the girls turn to stare at their partially drunk sensei

"Sorry ma'am, I'm almost done," Ino says

"Um… Ino you're skates aren't even on," Hinata says" I know that," Ino says as she grabs her skates and walks out the door

Ino:

Dropping her skates off on a near by bench, she walked towards the boy's locker room

"Is everyone decent?" Ino calls walking in

"Hey chicken-hair have you seen Shika-kun anywhere?" Ino asks Sasuke

"My names Sasuke, and no I haven't seen him, and you do know that this is the boy's locker room right?" Sasuke asks (AI know he's OOC)

"Yes what's your point?" Ino asks

"Girls aren't aloud in here," Sasuke replies

"Oh please I see tons of girls coming in here all the time," Ino says and pushes past him

Along the way she heard a lot of "Dude there's a girl in here," and "Chick alert" but she took no notice of it

"Hey have any of you seen Shika-kun?" Ino masks trying to ignore the fact that they just cam out of the shower and there for only have a towel on

Tightening the towel around his waist, one of the boys answered, "He's probably at his locker last row,"

"Hi I'm Tamyuu, can I have you number?"

"Dude that's Shikamaru-sempia's girlfriend you can't ask her out," the boy next to him says elbowing him in the side

"Sorry ma'am I didn't know," Tamyuu says bowing and his friends laugh at him as they walk away

"It 's alright and thanks for your help," Ino says trying to be polite but walks as quickly as she can to the back row of the locker room

"Shika-kun that's a nice look for you," Ino says as she turns the corner to a topless Shikamaru

"What are you doing in here?" Shikamaru asks Ino

Awe, come on I know you missed me,' Ino says

"No actually I thought it was quite peaceful without you blabbering mouth around,' Shikamaru says pulling his shirt over his head

"You don't really think that do you?" Ino asks lip quivering

"Yes I do know go away, you troublesome woman," Shikamaru says his back still turned

"Fine if that's how you really feel than I'll never talk to you ever again and I'll find a new boyfriend," Ino says a t storms out but not before writing something down a piece of paper

"We were never going out," Shikamaru yells after her and then mutters "Troublesome," under his breath

On the way out of the locker room she hands something to Tamyuu

"She gave me her number," Tamyuu exclaims excitedly receiving high fives from his friends

"You gonna call her?" Genya asks

"Hell yah," says punching the air

**A/N: I hope you liked it and fell free to flame if you don't like it, I can take it, also I would love the suggestions I was being totally serious and I hope I cleared up the Naruto mishap!**

**Ja Ne until next time, remember suggestions **

**Oh and before I forget please stop giving me get well soons for my grandfather because he passed away on 5/12/06 and I don't want sympathy for that either thank you **


	6. Boyfriend Book

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**Toe to Toe**

"Oh my G-d Ino what happen to you?" Sakura exclaims as Ino gets on the ice dragging her toe picks along making an awful scratching sound

"I broke up with Shikamaru-san," Ino says tearfully

"Oh Ino we are so sorry, what happen?" TenTen says patting her back gently

"He said I was loud and annoying," Ino says

"Noo did he really say that to you," Sakura says taken aback

"He did." Ino says nodding her head

"He didn't,"

"He did and then I gave my number to some boy in a towel," Ino says leaning her head on TenTen's shoulder

"A towel Ino honestly I thought you had a little more dignity than that," Sakura says

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was talking to Naruto…Ino what happen?" Hinata says surprised to see her all about image friend with teary mascara lines going down her cheeks and disheveled clothes

"I broke up with Shikamaru-san," Ino says latching herself onto the white-eyed girl and sobbing into her coat

"Shh…its okay calm down, by next week you'll have a new boyfriend and will have totally forgotten Shikamaru-san," Hinata says which only makes the blonde cry harder

"But I really liked him," Ino says crying harder, "It was different this time,"

"I know," Hinata says in a motherly tone

"Lets go ladies this is no time for crying," Tsunade says

"Ino just broke with her boyfriend," Sakura whispers to the coach

"Ino you know how I always say that when you get on the ice you leave your problems at the door," Tsundae asks bending down to eye level with the crying girl

"Yeh," Ino says lifting her head from Hinata's shoulder

"SO GO TO THAT G-D DAMN DOOR AND LEAVE THEM THERE." Tsunade screams at her

As Ino goes back to the door Tsunade asks, "Who was it?"

"Umm…Nara Shikamaru he's a hockey player here," Sakura says taking out a note book and reading off Shikamaru's information (The note book appeared out of thin air)

"Oh I know him he's a smart kind, he's got an IQ of 200." Tsunade says leaning over to look at his chart

"And he's pretty good looking," Sakura says showing her the picture that came with his information

"Umm…Sakura…why exactly do you have all this information about Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asks glancing over Sakura's shoulder

"Oh this is Ino's boyfriend book," Sakura says flipping to the front to show everyone the cover, "I've got information on all Ino's boyfriends," She proclaims proudly

"Why?" TenTen asks confused by **Sakura** would need information on **Ino's **boyfriend

"I'm doing a paper for school and Ino's my lab rat," Sakura says evilly

"Does she know she's your lab rat?" Tsunade asks

"She knows I have this info if that's what you're asking, but she thinks it's to help her have an edge on them like talking points and stuff,"

"Are you going to get information on Tamyuu," Hinata asks

"Who?" She asks with a confused look

"Towel boy," TenTen verifies

"Not unless he going out with her for at least a week, other wise it's a waste of my time," Sakura says and the notebook disappears again

"How does it do that," TenTen asks as she stares where the notebook used to be

"Don't know," Sakura says shrugging

"Umm…guys where's Ino?" Hinata asks looking around

"At the door," Sakura says

"Yeah but she would have been back by now," Hinata says as she gets of the ice to look for her friend

**Will they ever get any skating done, and where's Ino find out next time on TOE TO TOE!**

**Please review**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Author Note

People who read my stories,

I am sorry to say that I'm going to a place withy no TV, Internet or AC for a month and will not be able to update for some time, sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back which some time at the end of August!

COULK


	8. Lost & Found

I don't own Naruto

**Sorry it took so long to update my computer hates me!**

**Toe to Toe**

Sasuke & Sakura:

"Have you seen Ino?" Sakura says running up to Sasuke

"No"

"Well can you help us look for her?" Sakura asks hopefully

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on Sasuke-kun you have to help," Sakura cries getting do close to him their noses almost touch,

"Nnooo," Sasuke replies in an air voice

"Fin then I'll just ask Neji-kun," Sakura says playing on his and Neji's rivalry

"Wait, I'll help," Sasuke says reaching out a hand to stop her, "But only if you don't ask Hyuuga."

"Well it's a little late for that, since him and TenTen were the first to go looking for them," Sakura says giving him an innocent shrug, "But thank you for volunteering your services to the cause," And she pulls him out the door to look for their blonde friend.

Hinata & Naruto:

"Naruto-kun," Hinata says," Naruto-kun, NARUTO-KUN," Hinata screams in the poor boy's ear to get his attention

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto says looking up from his ramen

"Could you help me look for Ino-chan, please," Hinata asks shyly

"Sure Hinata-chan," Naruto says between bites of ramen,

"Thanks Naruto-kun but we have to leave right now," Hinata says trying to take his ramen away

"What are you doing to my ramen?" Naruto yells

"I'm putting it in the fridge so you can eat it later," Hinata replies calmly

"But I want to eat it now," he whines

"Naruto, Ino-chan is one of my best friends and I would really appreciate it if you would help me look for her," Hinata says

"Okay, just let me finish this last bowl," Naruto says reaching for the bowl back

"Fine one more bowl," Hinata says sternly

5 minutes later:

"Okay Hinata-chan lets go," Naruto says four bowls of ramen later

"Finally" She says and drags him out the door

Neji & TenTen

"I think she might be over by the bridge," TenTen says to Neji as the leave Starbucks where they were looking for Ino

"Fine than lets go there," Neji says following TenTen

"Ino loves being up here personally I prefer the forest lots of trees," and under her breath she adds, "Lots of targets,"

"Pardon me," Neji says even though he heard her perfectly and was smiling inwardly

"Nothing" TenTen says looking away

"What do you use to hit the targets I prefer darts," Neji says, "If you are any good we could train together some time, how bout it?"

"I think we are getting side tracked we are supposed to be looking for Ino," TenTen says walking a little farther ahead of him

"Fine you'll just have to answer my question later." Neji says smirking

"Fine lets just keep looking," TenTen say

"Okay lets go over there," Neji says pointing to a building to the left

"Alright lets go," TenTen says grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him in that direction.

Ino & Shikamaru

"Could co pick me up?" Ino says into her cell

"Yeah practice ended early," she says after a pause, " Tsundae's drunk again,"

"Thanks…okay...alright, I love you too bro," she says and then she hangs up and walks out of the bathroom into the girls looker room to get her stuff. Then she went to tell the others that she was leaving but she couldn't find them so she went to the lobby to wait for her brother when she saw Shikamaru walking by with a notebook

"Um…excuse me Nara-sempia where did everyone go?" Ino asks looking at the ground

"To look for Ino," he says

"Oh could you tell them she went hope?" she asks hopefully

"Okay…wait Ino when did you get here?' Shikamaru asks

"I never left," ino says as if it was obvious

"Oh well there's a whole search party out looking for you," Shikamaru says as if it were nothing

"Could you tell them I went home when they get back?"

"Fine, whatever," he says and walks into the boys locker room

15 minutes later

"Hey Ino, are you the last one?" A tall blonde boy asks when he walks in the door

"Yeah, thanks again for coming to pick me up," she says kissing him on the cheek

"Are you PMSing or something you're being too nice today," he asks

"I'm fine Muto," Ino says smiling up at her brother

"What ever lets go," he says picking up her stuff and walking out the door

Unfortunately Shikamaru chose to come out of the locker room at the same time that Ino kissed Muto on the cheek, so when Ino walked out the door she gave him a small wave and smirk and continued on her way

Shikamaru needles to say didn't know that was her brother and was not happy and stomped back to locker room kicking the door open as he walked through, the green-eyed monster raging at full force at what he just saw.

**Well I hoped you liked it Read & Review**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
